


Albus Severus, the spare.

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Dark!Albus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has quite a bit in common with the dark Lord, more then he'd care to admit. Plus, why did no one ever tell him Riddle was attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Severus, the spare.

“Oh, what a prize this is.” The man said, his form circling Albus’. Albus stood straight as a rod, frightened beyond belief though he refused to show it. He would not sure fear to this man, this monster.

The heir of Slytherin chuckled, stepping closer to study his greatest foe’s son. 

“His son, the boy-who-lived’s son, my spies knew you lived but not your name.”

His mouth a straight line, rigid. For some reason, his mother’s voice came into his head. 

‘Be strong, my baby. Be strong.’

One of Voldemort’s hands, thin as a spider’s leg reached out to grab at Albus’ hair. The black hair, as wild as his Father’s though much softer than Harry’s greasy locks had ever been. Not greasy, as much as he didn’t have time to wash it fighting in a fucking war. 

“I asked you a question, child.”

“Albus!” He couldn’t help it as the answer ripped from his lips, the dark wizard’s grip like a glue charm. Something he had been on the unpleasant side of multiple times before. 

“Albus Severus Potter!”

That answer drew another laugh out of Voldemort. Thankfully releasing his grip on the teenager’s hair then stepping back. He studied the teenager who couldn’t help study the figure back. This was the man who caused two wizarding wars, who caused so many deaths including his own paternal grandparents. 

“Albus Severus? Harry Potter will never fail to confound and anger me.”

“Yeah well, join the club.”

His answer seemed to excite the dark lord even more, judging by the increase fastness of his steps. 

“The great Harry Potter’s son hates him?”

Albus couldn’t help it, he grinned adding “and I’m a Slytherin too.”

Voldemort stopped, stepping behind Albus. The other man was taller, unsurprisingly as Albus was a bit shorter than most his age. 

“A Slytherin potter,” Voldemort repeated, his hands coming to rest on the teenager’s shoulders. “What does your Father think of this?”

Shacking out of the dark wizard’s grasp, Albus turned to face the other. It was odd, Voldemort looked nothing like he had heard. He seemed quite human, nose and all. Hair too, dark brown that seemed to have a kind of reddish tint from the light’s shine. 

Something about the man’s face was familiar too, like he had seen the man before. Which, of course, was total bollocks. Albus would know if he had seen the man known as the world’s darkest wizard before.  
“What does he care? I’m just the spare.”

The man grinned, an uncomfortable thing. Partly because of how attractive he found it. 

“My dear, we will do great things together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm going to hell aren't I? What even is this, I don't know.If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
